Slave of the Lich King's Heart
by GrievousGirl19
Summary: This Fan-Fic is undergoing tweaks and changes. Leave comments if you have any advice! Please and Thanks, Grievous Girl18


Chapter 1- The Nightmare

_It was cold. Too cold. She looked out the small window. Outside was nothing more than a frozen waste land. Snow and ice was layered all around. The scene was nothing impressive. She coaxed herself back down into the stuffed accommodations of the Slaver ship. All that was aboard with her were nothing more than women and young females. They consisted of Alliance and Horde alike. _

_It was too dark to see six feet away, but she could defiantly see the two peoples next to her. One was a young tauren with a light tan color pelt, and the other was an older but beautiful, blonde blood elf. What they were doing there was anyone's guess. With a sudden tug of the ship's movement everyone knew that they had stopped. _

_With that she stood and looked out the window. Outside was nothing but more ice and snow, the same as before, but just as she was turning to sit back down something . . . caught her eye. She stared closer."What do you see?" asked the tan tauren. Both the tauren and blood elf were up and standing behind her._

"_I don't know." It looked liked-_

"_Move child!" the blood elf grabbed hold of her collar. She was flung to the floor. The tauren went to her aid. "Let me see!"_

"_This is no time to be testy, blood elf!" Said the tauren. She helped to get her to stand. They both stood there looking at the elf. "Well?" the blood elf turned. They saw nothing but a grim, ghastly look to the blood elf's face. _

"_What?"_

"_Were all dead . . . were all dead." Then the blood elf curled into a miserable ball and began to cry. "Oh gods . . . Why me?" That when the tauren left her and made her way to the window. She could hear the tauren gasp. _

"_No." What did they see? "No. Not here."_

"_What do you see?" Neither of them spoke. A crowd began to gather. "What did you see?!"_

"_You might want to see for yourself young one." The tauren stepped back from the window. "Come." She motioned for her to draw near. She did. Once again she stared out the window. Snow. Ice. Death. There off in the distance was a dark, looming structure that even the strongest knights would fear._

"_Oh god . . ." It was the Icecrown Citadel. Home of the Lich King._

"Eve Stormkrow!! If you don't wake up you'll be late for your first day!!" mom's normally calm voice was loud and piercing to my left ear. I awoke from my nightmare in a daze. I didn't want to wake up. I then attempted to roll myself back into my blankets, but then came a loud bang! I sprung up. My mother had two frying pans in her hands. She never ran out of ideas to wake me up in the morning. "Get up child!"

"Wha . . .?" She sighed.

"Mage? School? Dust? Does any of this ring a bell?" I got out of bed and zombie walked over to my dresser. I groaned.

"I'm a mage . . ."

"Good, but not good enough."She rushed over to me as for I was about to fall over. "Whoa now! Let's get you dressed."

"M' kay'." We then attempted to change me while I was still in sleep land. "Now what about school? And Dust?" another sigh.

"Don't you remember anything, Eve?! Sometimes I wonder why the gods gave me such a ditty child." That woke me up.

"Hey!" My feelings were hurt.

"I was merely joking, my dear."

"Oh . . ." mother sat me down on a small chair. She then went to my closet and pulled out a dark crimson dress with gold trim. One of the expensive dresses I had owned. She slipped it over my head. That's when it dawned on me. "I have school today!!"

"There's my girl."

"I have to go!!" I panicked.

"Of course you do, but not after you let me do your hair!" She then forced me to sit still until my hair was in a long brown braid. "Now wait here." She left my room leaving me pacing until her return. In her hands she held a beautiful ruby encrusted hair piece. I was mesmerized.

"Mom . . ."

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take it. It's yours now."

"Mother, I can't! It's too precious." She smiled, and placed it on my bed.

"This little thing has been in my family for forty-five generations, and you'll be the first to go to school." She placed her hand on the side of my face. "Do me proud." She left me to ponder. I picked it up and neatly placed it behind my ear. I walked over to mirror. There in its reflections stood a dark skinned girl with brown hair, and blue eyes. She was rather built with wide shoulders, long neck, and (probably her best feature) her long legs. She smiled at me as I smiled back.

I ran down stairs. Father was sitting at the table eating fresh poached eggs and buttered toast. "Good morning father."

"Good morning, my sweet." I kissed him on his forehead. I then grabbed my bag and was heading out the door. "You're not going to have breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm in a hurry."

"James?!" called mother. She was more than likely in the cellar.

"Yes dear?"

"Where is the jam?" And with that I walked out the door in the daylight.


End file.
